


...And i reach for you.

by Cyberlink1



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberlink1/pseuds/Cyberlink1
Summary: Quinn wakes up like this.





	...And i reach for you.

**Author's Note:**

> i made another drabble.

 

I am the girl who runs up your church steps, wilted sunflowers in hand, a love confession already dying on her lips long before she notices the rice and confetti trampled on in celebration of your newly minted nuptials.

I am the girl who took your hand in the dark, pulled you closer long before I knew what my own limits were, begged you to be mine then retracted with a smile.

/// Do you know I spend my last lucid moments at night thinking of you, my nights are spent dreaming of you and at dawn before my consciousness catches up with me, the first words to parse through my lips... My begging for you, reaching for you. Reaching, stretching but never managing to touch you?///

*******************************************************************************

 I wish…

********************************************************************************

I wake up at 4.50am each morning/ in complete darkness (winter)/ the sun blinding me (summer)/a chill in the air that makes me shrug deeper in the covers(fall)/ birds chirping for the first time in months, startling me from sleep always at 4.36am every spring morning…

*******************************************************************************

…And I reach for you.

*******************************************************************************

I stretch my legs, arching my back as far as it will go while wriggling my toes. I take a deep breath, feel as my chest expands and fills with effort. I let out a bone deep yawn that releases all the demons I was riding in my sleep. I hear them stomp away/trot away/fade away as I settle into my body as I curl it around your naked back.

“You’re warm” I mumble into your neck, it’s always inviting in the dead of night/blinding light/chilling morning sun/dawning light.


End file.
